


Logan and Patton Look For Glasses

by zipples



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD Logan, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, i mean thats what i was going for, its based on my experience, lost glasses, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipples/pseuds/zipples
Summary: Logan lost his glasses, Patton helps him find them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Logan and Patton Look For Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff I wrote a WHILE ago. Its old, but im new to AO3 so I gotta post somthing. At the time i just wanted platinic logicality.

Logan mindlessly thumbed through his book on the couch. His mind was completely outside of the book though. He could never really read unless he was completely immersed in the world. It was always hard to find new books to read because of this. He rubbed his fingers along the bridge of his nose. He only did this when his glasses were off. He noticed Patton walk into the kitchen. Patton put out a giant pot, filled it with oil and popcorn kernels. Patton had yet to realise Logan was nowhere near focused. Logan hadn’t even made eye contact with him. Patton shifted and walked over to Logan and tapped his shoulder.

Logan looked up at Patton, “Hey, Kiddo-” Patton looked right into Logan’s eyes, “where on earth are your glasses?”

“Oh, I lost them.”

“Y-You realise you need those to see?”

“Patton, I do not need them to see.”

“You need them to see clearly,”

“I can manage just fine without them. My myopia-”

“You lost them, didn’t you?”

Logan paused, “…yes”

“Let's go find them.”

“Patton-”

“No buts! You need to get off yours’ and help me find your glasses.”

Logan got up and headed to his room to begin his search for his glasses  
.  
Patton followed behind him as Logan opened the door to his room. When Logan opened the door Patton took a step back as if threatened by the chaos surrounding him. There were book all over the bed. The walls had a few stains on it from who knows what. The floor was covered in pencils and papers. The ceiling even had something on it, “Logan how on earth can you live like this?”

“It has got an order!”

“Goodness gracious,” Patton stepped in and kicked over a stray shirt, “I guess we should start searching.”

“We can start by my bed. That is where I last saw them.” Logan pointed to the untidy bed across the room. The two sides spent the next half-hour chatting while searching for Logan’s glasses. The clocked ticked to seven, when Patton got up.

“The other sides won’t notice if I just summon pizza right?” Patton looked to Logan expectantly.

“I don’t know,” Logan looked to the ground, when he saw a tin can, “We could make spaghettiOs.”

“Ya know what? Sure. Let's make some canned spaghetti.” Patton got up and brushed off his pants, “At least pick up the trash. Trust me you will feel a lot better.”

“Sure.” Logan picked up the tin can on the floor as the left the room. He turned over the can in his hand as they walked to the kitchen. His vision was extremely blurry, he really needed his glasses. Patton took some spaghettiOs from the cabinet, “I did not know we have spaghettiOs.”  
“I have just in case I can’t make dinner early enough. It’s really quick, and if I add spices nobody cares that it took me 5 minutes. All that's important is that I made it with love.”  
“Can I have the love left out of mine?”

Patton looked at Logan then smiled, “That's not how i meant it, but sure I will make yours with as little love as possible.”

“That is adequate.”

“You can help.” Patton waved Logan to the stove, and put a pot onto it. He opened a can, and the continents spilled into it, “Logan, your official task is stirring the pasta.”

As Logan got to work stirring the pot, Patton got the spices from the cabinet when something fell out. With a clunk a something fell onto the counter, “Logan I found your glasses.”

“Really!” Logan looked up from the pot.

“Yeah, I have them right here,” Patton passed the frames to Logan, “Okay, I’m going to add these spices, then we have dinner.”

Logan put on his glasses as his vision cleared he looked to Patton, “Where did you find my glasses?”

“I found them in the spice cabinet.” Patton poured dinner into six separate bowls. Logan let out a gasp.

“I put them there when I was looking for my Crofters! I was chewing on the end and must have put them in the spice cabinet and forgot about them!”

“Huh, Do wanna ring the dinner bell.”

“Sure.” Logan rang the cowbell that hung on the side of the counter. “DINNER!”

Patton passed Logan his bowl, “Made with as little love as possible.”

“Just how I like it.”


End file.
